Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to the field of paper products, and more particularly, are related to inserts for gift bags having a decorative top portion extending therefrom.
Description of the Related Art
Gifts are traditionally given to others on a variety of occasions, ranging from holidays and birthdays to graduations and weddings. The tradition has long been to festively wrap such gifts prior to giving them. In recent years, there has been a growing trend to insert the gifts into appropriately-sized gift bags instead of individually wrapping the gifts. However, in order to conceal the gift items in the bag and maintain an element of surprise for the receiver of the gift, a top layer of wadded-up tissue paper is often inserted. While not unattractive per se, such paper often needs to be purchased in conjunction with the bag, and is generally wasteful of tissue paper. Further, the options for filing the bag are typically limited to paper wadding or gauze-like white tissue paper. Additionally, the use of such paper wadding materials, while sufficiently covering the gifts inside the gift bag, do not offer much interior support to keep the bag from crumbling or deforming during transport, or folding up on itself, unless the tissue paper is used in large quantities. That is, if the tissue paper amount used is too small, the top of the bag often falls over, while large amounts of paper are needed to keep the gift bag upright. In this latter case, the decorative properties of the tissue paper are then lost given the often large amounts needed to obtain structural support of the gift bag.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to complementary gift bag insert materials that provide both decoration and structural support for the bag when in place.